1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, a display method, and an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Generally, when a dispersion system containing microparticles dispersed in liquid is subjected to an electric field, it is known that the microparticles move (electrophoretically migrate) in the liquid by Coulomb's force. This phenomenon is called electrophoresis. As new displays, electrophoretic displays displaying desired information (images) by use of electrophoresis are popular in recent years.
This display consumes low electricity because it has display memorability, in that the content of display is maintained even when voltage application is stopped. Also, because the display displays using a reflected light in particular, as used for regular printed materials, it has such features as wide viewing angle and high contrast.
Recently, technologies to realize color display using such a display are being developed.
For example, an electrophoretic color display is disclosed. In this display, display elements of Y (yellow), M (magenta), and C (cyan), or R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are each arranged per each pixel in parallel with a display plane.
Although color display is possible with this display, there is a problem that white display reflectance is low and black display reflectance is high. Thus, the contrast and color developability are not sufficient.
Also, because each display element of Y, M, C, or R, G, B is provided per each pixel, the size of each pixel is not easily reduced, and the definition of the display cannot be sufficiently increased.
In contrast, another display is known (e.g., see JP-A-2002-333643), in which the color display is performed by stacking the plurality of display elements so that each of Y, M, C, or R, G, B overlaps with each other.
This display may have higher definition. However, because the display is composed in such a manner that light transmitted through each display element of Y, M, C, or R, G, B is visually recognized, there is a problem that parallax is generated, and, with attenuation of light, brightness and contrast of the display decrease.
Also, because the allowable range of positional deviation is extremely narrow when stacking the display elements, alignment of the elements during stacking is difficult, and the cost for production processes increases.